Seven Birds
by boffinness
Summary: The Adventure Zone spoilers, read the first paragraph for the description, because I forgot had a place to put summaries... whoops... (I'll hopefully edit this later...)


*Major spoilers for The Adventure Zone Story and Song, Part 2, as this is mostly quotes from that episode, and a paragraph or two of my own at the bottom... so almost none of this is mine, it's pretty much all Griffin McElroy's, and I'm sorry if this is really sloppy because it's 1am and I just thought I should throw this out into the world before my headcanons are proved wrong and everything actually turns out to be a happily ever after after all! Enjoy!*

"I saw all of existence, all at once. I saw a dark storm, a living hunger eating it from within. But I saw a brilliant light heralded by seven birds, flying tirelessly from the storm. I saw seven birds."

"The Twins"

"The Lover"

"The Protector"

"The Lonely Journal-keeper"

"The Peacemaker"

"And the Wordless One"

"I saw seven birds."

"I am begging you please let me do this, please let me put up the barrier."

"There has to be-Lucretia, there has to be another way."

And Barry says, "Lucretia, if that spell goes off, you're gonna sever every bond this world's got. This plane would be, doomed." And he turns toward everyone else and he says, "We got two choices, gang. We stay, and Lucretia's barrier cuts this world off from the rest of existence. Or, we run, and we try again next cycle. That's it. Two choices. I-it's time to decide."

"Uh, there's a third option."

As you s- as you say that Taako, the crystal in Merle's pocket, um, actually floats up out of his pocket? And, it's glowing? It shatters, and, suddenly the area you're all standing in is, filled with a thick white fog. And inside that fog, you all see visions of a bright future.

The Twins

Taako you see yourself cooking up a feast in a fancy kitchen and Lup is sitting there, back in her body. And the two of you are laughing about a-a-a joke, that you can't quite hear.

The Lover

The Protector

And Magnus you're sitting under a tree at a park, and, you're watching Angus throw a frisbee to a, a big golden retriever.

The Lonely Journal Keeper

And Lucretia's there, and she's overseeing uh, a-a crew, of uh of workers, who are building this massive library, in the heart of a thriving, rebuilt, Neverwinter.

The Peacemaker

And Merle, you see, the ocean, and, you see yourself splash up out of it, and you're holding Mookie under one of your arms. Uh, and-and Mavis is just like, watching and laughing from the beach and you just pick Mookie up and launch him into the water as he cackles the whole way.

Um, and Carrie and Killian are, are, in this big cabin on a mountainside curled up on a couch both reading the same book.

And The Wordless One

And Lucretia's on the verge of tears as she sees this and she says, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It-it means, that there is a happy ending if we get to it."

"We could close ourselves off. Aaand, we could run. There's a third option though. Lucretia your spell, um, could it keep The Hunger... bound? Could it... cut The Hunger off?"

When you say that, Lucretia's like, whole posture changes. She's kinda - she kinda, leans back. And for a second you see the spell stop being channeled into her staff. And she says,

"...huh."

And Barry says,

"Huh."

And Lup says,

"Huh."

"Listen, all that thing wants on Earth, the thing it wants more than anything else, we have been, basically trolling it for a hundred years. The only thing it wants is to pick us up, and absorb us into itself, and I don't know about you all, but Taako's good out here."

Lucretia says, "That would work. B-but, I would have to be, I would have to be on the plane, that I'm-I'm-I'm, casting the spell over in order to do it, we would have to... we would have to get up there. Into The Hunger-"

"Well if only we had a ship that moved from plane to plane!"

And Davenport smiles and walks over to The Starblaster, and, he says, "I can get us up there. I-I know I can." And he puts his hand on the side of The Starblaster, against the hull and he says, "You up for one last flight, ol' buddy?" And he boards the ship.

The Lover

And, as Lucretia brings down her barrier and while everyone embrace and Lup decides to stay back, Barry knows he could never leave her; not now at least. Because his vision was... nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. You see, Barry saw Taako and Lup watching their visions. And, Lup looked, so happy. He knew that whatever he was going to do, it was going to be for Lup - he would protect his love, till the very end.

And The Wordless One

And while Davenport had been waiting inside The Starblaster for his crew members, he had also been accepting his fate. He hadn't seen a vision either. But he looked around at everyone as they were seeing their bright futures, and, all of them looked overjoyed.

As they say, a captain must always go down with his ship.

If it meant his family was going to be happy, then "Cap'n'port" was alright with that.

Um, and from inside, you - Taako, Merle, and Magnus - you hear Davenport say,

"Everyone ready?"

"Go!"


End file.
